


Invitation to Vael's Wake

by PrairieDawn



Series: Notes From Starbase 4 [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Because we needed more Starbase 4 emails, Epistolary, Eventually you'll meet the whole staff at this rate, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieDawn/pseuds/PrairieDawn
Summary: Starbase 4 is the largest space based medical facility in the Federation.  Today they are welcoming back an employee who has been indisposed.





	Invitation to Vael's Wake

To: All Starbase 4 Staff, Family and Friends of Vael  
From: Lieutenant Jano, Commander Li Guo  
Subject: Vael’s Wake (finally)

Good Afternoon,

Station Engineer Li Guo and I would like to invite you to former staff surgeon Vael’s wake. The last month has been hard on all of us, but today we would like to announce a little good news.

As most of you know, it was possible to preserve the katra of Vael upon his unexpected death last month during the Antalasian pneumonia epidemic. What we did not reveal is that Vael has decided not to return to the home of his ancestors. As he states, he is not yet sixty standard years old, and is in no way ready to retire.

Hence, Commander Li has been constructing a katric ark out of transporter components to contain the katra and connect it to the station intranet, and I have been assisting the katra of Vael in preparing documents to request a transfer to the records department. The holosuite Vael will be using as an office arrived three days ago and installation was completed this morning. We waited to make the announcement until we were certain that Vael’s transfer to the ark and mainframe was successful.

Vael’s wake will be held this evening at 2100 hours in Holosuite 1, in order to accommodate as many guests as possible while still allowing Vael to manifest in physical form. It’s potluck so bring snacks, and as usual, completely label your snacks to avoid any accidents.

Vael plans to begin a project to create teachable case studies gathered from our many experiences on this station, and requests that anyone interested in collaborating on the project message him directly. His address has not changed.

Hope to see you all there,

Lieutenant Jano

**Author's Note:**

> In case you care, Lieutenant Jano is Ullian. Ullians frequently choose to start new, information based careers upon their deaths, and are preserved in a manner technologically similar to katra preservation in Vulcans.
> 
> Metastatic headcanon strikes again!


End file.
